bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Pesto, Jr.
James "Jimmy" Poplopovich, Jr. also known as Jimmy, Jr. or J-Ju is the son of Jimmy Pesto and the older brother of Andy and Ollie Pesto. Jimmy works as a busboy at Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria. He is Tina's primary love interest although he doesn't always realize that she loves him. His passion is "dancing his feelings." He first appeared in the episode Sheesh! Cab, Bob? when Tina was turning 13, and she invited everyone in her class to her party, including Jimmy Jr. In the episode, Tina plans to kiss Jimmy Jr. under a disco ball at her party, but the rivalry between Bob and Jimmy Pesto Sr. the Bad Man prevents Jimmy Jr. from attending, unless Bob gives Jimmy Pesto his mustache. At the party, while Tina is dancing with Glitter, Marbles, and Cha-Cha, Bob shows her that he was able to get permission for Jimmy Jr. come to her party. She then kisses Bob on the cheek and says, "Thanks, Dad, you're the best pimp I'll ever have." Tina and Jimmy Jr. then kiss under the disco ball. It is occasionally unclear how Jimmy Jr. feels toward Tina. He approved of her erotic friend fiction, starring himself, in Bad Tina, but tends to forget they are dating in favor for time spent with his 12-14 year old best friend and buddy Zeke the Bad Boy (rival of Gene) and dancing by himself. In The Belchies, Jimmy Jr. is invited by Tina to a treasure hunt at an abandoned Taffy Factory. Jimmy decides to invite his wrestling buddy, Zeke and his little brothers, Andy and Ollie. In the end, Tina rejects him, but goes back after seeing his butt. In My Fuzzy Valentine, Tina does not want to go to school to risk getting a "from" on his Valentine, opposed to a "love" on the end. She ends up not going to school. At the end of the day, Jimmy Jr. brings her the homework and a valentine. It says "♡ Jimmy Junior". In Two for Tina, He shows jealousy towards Josh and tries to win back Tina; first with the help of Zeke, then with Gene and Louise. He later shows up at the performing arts school dance that Josh and Tina are attending and challenges Josh to a dance off. Tina then breaks the fight because it was getting too dangerous and recommended that they "share" Tina in what would be a triangular relationship. Both Jimmy Jr. and Josh don't really feel like it's right, so they tell her that if she is a one-man girl again, they wouldn't mind asking her out again. In The Unnatural, Jimmy agrees to go on a date with an overly-caffeinated Tina, although he seems confused by the speed at which she asks him, and it's unclear if the date ever happens, since she set the time for 5 AM. After Linda and Louise sell the espresso machine, Tina's caffeine withdrawals cause her to snap at him. Trivia *Has a severe sometimes unintelligible, lisp, either due to braces (he previosly wore headgear), a natural speech impediment (as he mentions in The Unnatural), or both. *Parodied Kevin Bacon's famous warehouse dance scene from Footloose ''(1984) for the end credits scene of ''The Belchies to the tune of "Taffy Butt". *In Courtney's "Working Girl" musical he plays Jack Trainer, he reprises the role in the hybrid "Work Hard or Die Tryin' Girl". Appearances Season 1 *Sheesh! Cab, Bob? (first appearance in broadcast order) *Spaghetti Western and Meatballs *Burger Wars (first appearance in production order) *Lobsterfest (non speaking cameo) Season 2 *The Belchies *Bad Tina Season 3 *Nude Beach *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *My Fuzzy Valentine *O.T.: The Outside Toilet *Two for Tina *Family Fracas *Carpe Museum *The Unnatural Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *Presto Tina-o *Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial *The Frond Files *Mazel Tina *Gene It On *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Tina and the Real Ghost *Friends With Burger-fits *Midday Run *Can't Buy Me Math *The Millie-churian Candidate *The Gayle Tales *L'il Hard Dad (non speaking cameo) *The Runaway Club Gallery Jimmyjrmain.jpg|Jimmy Jr. as an adult in Tina's lobster fantasy Jju braces.png|Jimmy, Jr.'s 5th grade picture External Links *Jimmy Pesto, Jr. - Love Interest Wiki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary/Minor Characters Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Boys